Lion-o the little lord of the Thundercats
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU of Thundercats 1985. Where Lion-o get's the chance to grow up. He is only five years old when he arrives on Third earth with his father and the Thundercats along with Bengali, Pumyra and Lynx-o. He has many adventures. He learns many things and the pains of growing up.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was a young cub. He was well loved by his father. He was a sweet five year old cub. "Daddy!" Lion-o said reaching his arms up to his father.

Claudius laughed and picked him up. "That's my boy," he said.

Quaking suddenly started. "Daddy what's happening?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know but I must talk to Jaga about it, Lion-o go to bed." Claudius said.

Lion-o scampered off to his room.

There were was something going on. The tribes started to discuss what was going on. They knew Thundera was about to end so it was time to search for a new home. They didn't have much time so they started to pile on to ships.

Claudius picked Lion-o. "Hmm daddy, I'm tired." Lion-o said.

"I know but we got to go," Claudius said.

"Go where this my home," Lion-o said.

"We need to find a new home," Claudius said.

"Doofle," Lion-o said looking at his dropped bear.

"Don't worry I got it, snarf, snarf." Snarf said.

"Good now let's hurry we don't have much time." Claudius said.

They rushed on to the ship. Lion-o saw something. "Father survivors!" Lion-o said.

"Hurry!" Claudius shouted to them.

The Thunderian's ran into the ship carrying their friend. "That was too close," the young white tiger said.

"Are you three okay?" Wilykit asked.

"Yes we are fine," the puma said.

The old Lynx was holding his face.

"My friend what happened to your eyes?" Claudius said.

"They were damaged by flames. I'm blind," the lynx said.

"Who are you?" Cheetara asked.

"I'm Bengali," the white tiger said.

"I'm Pumyra," the puma said.

"I'm Lynx-o," the lynx said.

"Now we must hurry," Panthro said.

They took off quickly. Lion-o yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Looks like the young Prince is still tired." Bengali said.

"Well he had to be woken up so we could escape," Tygra said.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Lion-o asked.

The ship was in space and then the planet explode and the shock wave blasted through the area. Lion-o saw the whole thing and was shocked. "That planet it was destroyed." Lion-o said.

"It was Thundera Lion-o our home, now we must find a new one." Jaga said.

Lion-o clung to his father and snuggled close to him.

"It will be alright Lion-o," Claudius said. "Now it's time for you to go back to sleep," he said.

The Thundercats got new clothes. Soon there was great deal of noise. Lion-o got out of bed and started to look for his father. "Daddy?" Lion-o said looking the sword chamber and saw the sword of omens. Snarf had followed him.

"Lion-o we need to go back to your room you'll be safe there." Snarf said.

"But I want daddy!" Lion-o said.

Then the mutants came into the sword chamber. "Well, well look what we have here a little cub. Give us the sword." Slithe said.

"No, Jaga and daddy told me all about what you want the sword for and I won't let you take it!" Lion-o said.

Slithe and a couple of other mutants came towards him. Lion-o grabbed the sword to defend himself. The sword roared to life and mutants ran away.

"That sound it came from the sword chamber," Claudius said.

"Lion-o isn't in his room," Cheetara said.

"Oh no," Claudius said and ran to the sword chamber and saw Lion-o. "Lion-o are you okay?' Claudius asked.

Lion-o dropped the sword and ran to his father. "I went looking for you after this big sound I looked in this room and mutants came in they tried to attack me, it so scary!" Lion-o said sobbing.

"It's okay Lion-o, I see you used the sword of omens," Claudius said. "You sure sent the mutants running." he said.

"The sword did it for me," Lion-o said.

"Okay now let's check on everyone else." Claudius said.

They checked on the other Thundercats. "This ship and the others been badly damaged we need to find a new place to land and set up as a home. This third planet from the sun is our best bet we'll be able to breathe air there." Panthro said.

"We need to go into the suspension capsules though," Wilykit said.

"Everyone get in," Jaga said.

"What about you Jaga?" Lion-o asked.

"I will pilot the ship I am the oldest here I will do it, it is the only way," Jaga said.

"I understand," Claudius said. He made an announcement through the speaker to the other ships. "All Thunderians to the suspension capsules. Nobles, middle class and countrymen alike into the capsules and follow the royal flag ship." he said.

The others answered that they will follow the orders and follow the royal flag ship.

Everyone climbed into the pods. "Daddy," Lion-o said.

"Don't worry Lion-o I'll see you soon," Claudius said.

"Here's Doofle," Snarf said.

"Thanks Snarf," Lion-o said.

The pods closed and Jaga started to pilot the ship. Jaga was dying and turned on the robot pilot. The ship crashed while the others also followed. Snarf got out of his capsule and Lion-o's capsule opened. The five year old looked around. "Snarf," Lion-o said.

"Good you are okay," Snarf said.

"Where's daddy?" Lion-o asked. He saw the capsule with his father inside. "Daddy!" Lion-o said and the pod opened.

Claudius sat up. "Lion-o," Claudius said.

Lion-o hugged him. "Daddy," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I'm so relieved," Claudius said.

Snarf brought the sword of omens over. "Good job Snarf." Claudius said he saw the Thundercats and fellow Thunderians were in danger. "Lion-o stay here, Snarf keep him safe." he said.

Lion-o was frightened holding his teddy bear Doofle close.

The mutants retreated. Lion-o saw them from a distance and ran to them. "Lion-o are you okay?' Cheetara asked.

"Yes Cheetara." Lion-o said.

"Good everyone is safe and accounted for," Pumyra said.

"You three have proven yourselves like Thundercats I think you will be great Thundercats and you will be some of Lion-o's guardians like the other Thundercats." Claudius said. Claudius anointed them and they were now Thundercats.

The other Thunderians had to agree it was a great idea.

"Now we must figure out how to set up our new homes." one of them said.

Lion-o decided to go exploring. There was much on Third to see.

"Have any of you seen Lion-o?' Snarf asked.

"He's probably just getting into mischief like the other cubs." Tygra said.

"Or exploring after all there is much here to see, the other cubs are doing it too," Cheetara said.

"Okay I hope he's going to be careful," Snarf said.

"Lion-o will be back before sunset he knows the rules." Claudius said.

Mum-Ra saw the crash the Thundercats and their people the Thunderians. "I can tell this cub has a great destiny and this destiny is bad news for me, I must take him and prevent it from happening," Mum-Ra said. "Ancient spirits of evil transform this decayed form to Mum-Ra the ever living!" he said. He flew out of the pyramid.

Lion-o was exploring and the large bandaged man attacked. "Who are you?" Lion-o asked.

"I am Mum-Ra the ever living, you will come with me," Mum-Ra said.

"Never!" Lion-o said and turned to run.

Mum-Ra landed in front of him. "I know you have a great destiny young one and I can't let this destiny happen for my sake." Mum-Ra said.

Lion-o threw rocks at Mum-Ra. "What good will rock throwing do you?" Mum-Ra said laughing.

Lion-o grabbed something with a reflective surface. Mum-Ra saw his reflection and screamed and flew off.

The other Thundercats came running and Lion-o jumped into his father's arms he was crying. "What is that thing?" Wilykit asked.

"He told me his name is Mum-Ra the ever living he attacked me and tried to take me away. When I picked up the thing that acted like mirror he ran off because of his reflection." Lion-o said.

"He feared nothing except the evil in his own unspeakable image." Tygra said.

"We are so glad you are safe Lion-o." Claudius said.

It was time to head back to camp.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Today Lion-o was exploring with Snarf. "There is a lot to see here." Lion-o said.

"Yes and probably somethings that are dangerous," Snarf said.

"Yes maybe soon we will be jumping at our own shadows," Lion-o said.

"I doubt that," Snarf said and jumped a mile high when he saw his shadow.

"See what I mean," Lion-o said.

There was rustling in the bushes and a large creature came out and Snarf ran towards it and managed to chase it off. "Snarf that was crazy that thing is bigger than both of us." Lion-o said.

"I was trying to protect you," Snarf said.

"Oh, now let's keep looking around," Lion-o said and then fell in a trap. "Snarf help!" he cried.

"Hang on Lion-o," Snarf said.

"Hurry!" Lion-o said.

Snarf rushed off and a vine. "Hang on Lion-o, I'm coming," he said.

Once back the trap he lowered the vine. Lion-o grabbed the vine and was starting to pull Lion-o up but Lion-o slipped. "Snarf I slipped." he said.

Then some ropes came down and wrapped around Lion-o and pulled him up. "Who are you?" Lion-o asked. "I'm Lion-o," he said.

The robot bears started to giggle. "What's so funny? Is it something I said?" Lion-o asked.

One of the robot bears pointed at the sky. "Yes we came the sky." Lion-o said. Then it acted to crash. "Yes and we crashed." he said.

They took Lion-o and Snarf into the woods. There they were tied up and met another one of the bears he looked a little different. "He must be the leader," Snarf said.

"You fell in one of our traps?" robot bear asked.

"Yes, what you say is true." Lion-o said.

"Berbils," the robot bear said.

"Berbil derbil erbil." Lion-o said.

The robot bear took out a knife.

"Lion-o don't make them mad," Snarf said.

The robot bear cut them free. "Berbils, Robear berbils, berbils from the planet Robear, been here for berbil years," the robot bear said.

"I think he says they are called berbils. Robear berbils." Lion-o said.

The berbil nodded.

"Well that's not what I been calling them," Snarf said.

The berbils led Lion-o and Snarf to the berbil village. "They sure are cheerful," Lion-o said.

"Well they are better than I thought they were when we were tied up," Snarf said.

The chief stopped at a house. "Robear berbil Belle guests." he said.

A female berbil came out with fruit. "Eat very good," the berbil elder said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

Snarf grabbed one. "Hang on let me make sure it's safe," Snarf said. He ate it. "Snarf it's delicious!" he said.

Lion-o ate one. "It is much better than those old space rations we have been eating." Lion-o said. "Where can this fruit be picked? Um..?" he said.

"Robear Bill call me Robear Bill." the berbil elder said. "Come with me," he said. "Berbil fruit, Bread fruit, meat fruit, veggie fruit of all kinds." he said. "Candy fruit." he said.

"Candy fruit?" Snarf asked sounding excited.

"Candy fruit?' Lion-o asked.

Robear Bill picked one and gave it to Snarf and the picked another and gave to Lion-o.

Snarf at his one bite. "Good," he said.

Lion-o ate his. "It's yummy and sweet," he said.

"A strange man is coming," a berbil said.

Lion-o saw him. "Daddy!" Lion-o said and ran up to him.

"Lion-o I told you be back lunch time," Claudius said.

"Sorry daddy I got stuck in a pit a trap and I Snarf and I made new friends, they are called Robear berbils." Lion-o said.

"Thank you all of you for watching Lion-o," Claudius said.

"No problem, we like meeting new friends." Robear Bill said.

A bell was rung. "The trollogs are attacking Berbils," the sentry berbil said.

Robear Bill explained that the trollogs attacked the village on a regular basis to take the berbil fruit. Claudius scared them off with the sword. Robear Bill explained how the trollogs are forced to do it so they can get their main food source.

Luckily the Thundercats helped the berbils and their Cat's lair and town was put up with the berbils help. The Thunderians were grateful to have good friends.

Lion-o loved to explore third earth and Snarf wasn't too far behind. He enjoyed exploring very much.

Many months passed and a very special day was coming up. The Thundercats were preparing for it. "Lion-o's birthday is coming up and he;s going to be six years old," Claudius said.

"Yes he's growing into a fine young Thunderian." Lynx-o said.

"Yes and when he get's older he'll become lord of the Thundercats," Panthro said.

"Yes but right now let him enjoy his childhood," Cheetara said.

Lion-o was woken up bright and early on his birthday. He was given a nice warm bath. He walked in and saw the other Thundercats, Thunderians and their third earth friends. "Happy birthday son," Claudius said.

The party was a big celebration and Lion-o had a great birthday. Lion-o was so tired from his birthday he zonked out before his bedtime. "Poor kid I guess the party really tuckered him out," Panthro said.

"Yes," Claudius said carrying Lion-o to his room. He tucked Lion-o in bed and put Doofle next to him. Lion-o hugged Doofle in his sleep. Claudius smiled and tip toed out of the room.

Lion-o will continue to grow up.


End file.
